


mysterious universe

by jilliancares



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fix-It, M/M, Post Season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilliancares/pseuds/jilliancares
Summary: Just a little follow up of Season 7, except Keith and Lance are in an established relationship ¯\_(ツ)_/¯“I love you,” Lance murmured, a hand having reached under Keith’s shirt to press against his stomach.“So does Acxa, apparently,” Keith revealed grumpily.Lance snorted, his eyes alight with excitement as he sat up and looked down at Keith, giggling as he said, “What?”





	mysterious universe

**Author's Note:**

> the title's from faded heart by borns!! hopefully this fic can act as a way to cheer anyone up who didn't like s7 too much and to make those that did like it even happier <3
> 
> check out my twitter/blog for solely positive reactions to the season !! i know seeing all the negativity gets me down so it's all happy reactions in those spaces!! i'm @jacecares on twitter and @jilliancares on tumblr :]
> 
> edit: now translated into russian! you can find it here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7226057

Lance groaned as he collapsed back into the surprisingly comfortable bed, creasing the fitted sheets and messing up the carefully arranged comforter. It’d been much too long since he’d laid in a bed. _Much_  too long since he’d laid in one this comfortable.

It was strange, being on the ATLAS. Completely different. Loud and full of people whereas the castle had always been relatively silent, Lance only occasionally hearing someone walk past his door. Usually Keith.

But at least this was only temporary. With the freaky, evil, apparently-Altean war machine defeated, they kind of had nothing but time. Time to rebuild Earth, time to rebuild their connection with the coalition, and time to rebuild the castle-ship, which the OG team would take off in as soon as it was ready. They couldn’t keep Voltron here on Earth, after all; it was the universe’s defender.

 _Yep_ , Lance thought with a sigh, letting his eyes slip close as his body sank in the mattress, the stress and tightness in all his muscles slowly releasing. _Nothing but time._

His doors slid open loudly.

Lance was up on an elbow, his bayard clenched in his hand and activated the second Keith stepped into his room, eyeing his stance thoughtfully. He didn’t look surprised.

“It’s just me,” Keith said, letting his gaze slide up from Lance’s gun to his face.

“Right,” Lance said, feeling his bayard shift back into its hip-clip and disappear. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Keith said, and the door slid shut behind him. He took an odd number of strides across the room — odd because the bed was a different distance from the door on the ATLAS than on the castle — and climbed onto the bed. Lance felt the lingering tension in his body disperse completely as Keith curled into him, letting Lance pull him closer, hold him tighter.

He tried not to think about it all, tried to just live in this moment with Keith, but it was impossible. Every time his eyes slipped closed he was reliving another moment of his very-recent life. Drifting aimlessly in space without food or water, hooked elbow to elbow as tensions steadily rose. Crouching before his sister, the shield before them useless against the advancing Galra fighter. Racing to get the plates into place so that he wouldn’t have to watch his home disintegrate before his eyes. Gasping in his pilot’s seat as he could feel the energy sucked out of him and into that _thing_.

“Stop thinking,” Keith whispered, his lips brushing against Lance’s cheek. That’s how this had all started in the first place. Lance would lie awake for hours on end after battles, after months in space, reliving the horrors of any given day he experienced. Somehow, Keith clued in to what he needed. Somehow, they started sleeping in the same bed together. Started falling in love with each other.

“Impossible,” Lance said, and Keith shifted, slid overtop of him with his arms on either side of Lance’s head, his body pressed down the length of Lance’s.

“Oh yeah? Want me to prove you wrong?”

Lance laughed — actually laughed! When was the last time he’d done that?! — and wrapped his arms around Keith’s middle, rolling him over onto his side and burying his face into his neck. Keith was wearing soft, comfortable clothes. He must’ve changed before coming over here.

“I love you,” Lance murmured, a hand having reached under Keith’s shirt to press against his stomach.

“So does Acxa, apparently,” Keith revealed grumpily.

Lance snorted, his eyes alight with excitement as he sat up and looked down at Keith, giggling as he said, “ _What_?”

Keith pouted. “Ezor and Zethrid were saying something about it when I went back for her on that Galra cruiser,” he said. “And then she… showed up. At my dad’s grave.”

“Woah,” Lance said, eyes widening comically. “That’s weird.”

“Tell me about it.”

“If it makes you feel any better, Veronica thinks Allura likes _me_ ,” Lance offered.

Keith, who’d been staring towards a distant wall, looked to Lance suddenly, his eyebrows rising.

“Which I totally don’t care about,” Lance added hastily. “Y’know, I’m over my feelings for her. Have been for a while now. Although I don’t mind if she’s appreciating my hot bod —”

Keith laughed, sitting up and scooting into Lance’s space. “I’m not jealous, if that’s what you’re freaking out about.”

“Oh, good,” Lance sighed. “Because I love you. A lot.”

Keith squeezed his hand, brought his fingers up to his mouth. “I love you too,” he said. Their eyes met, both warm and gooey with the amount of feelings practically spilling out for each other, when suddenly there was a loud clang as someone knocked something against the wall in the hallway, making the both of them jump.

Keith cleared his throat, his and Lance’s conjoined hands having fallen down into his lap. “There’s so many people on this ship,” he said. “It’s gonna take some getting used to.”

“I don’t want to get used to it,” Lance pouted. “I want another castle-ship just for us.”

A smirk crawled across Keith’s face. “And they call _me_  the lone-wolf.”

Lance pouted exaggeratedly, shoving Keith back onto the bed and sprawling out on top of him, his head on Keith’s chest and his legs between Keith’s. He groaned into Keith’s body, one arm squirming under his torso to hug him and the other folded under his own head as a pillow. “Play with my hair,” he demanded, momentarily de-pillowing himself to grab Keith’s hand and plop it down on top of his head. Keith snorted, amused, but complied without complaint. It felt nice.

For all of two minutes, anyway, before the door was bursting open. Right. Totally forgotten they weren’t alone on this ship, for a moment there.

“Oh!” Veronica said, eyes locked on the frozen pair, both staring wide-eyed at her, Keith’s fingers still submerged in Lance’s hair. Veronica regained her composure quickly. “I guess you really don’t have your sights on Allura,” she commented.

“No shit,” Lance huffed, pressing himself up and back into a sitting position. Keith scrambled up after him, face red. “Don’t tell Mom and Dad, alright? I’m gonna introduce them later.”

“You are?” Keith said from his side, sounding surprised.

“Um, _duh_ ,” Lance said, nudging his boyfriend with his elbow. “I wasn’t about to do it as we were preparing for an epic space battle, obviously.”

“Obviously,” Keith repeated.

“What’s up, Ronnie?” Lance said then, suddenly remembering that Veronica had probably entered his room for a reason.

“Matias wants to play with ‘the red guy’s space doggy’,” Veronica quoted. “So I was gonna come get you to get Keith.”

Lance gasped dramatically. “I got Keith!” he announced, grabbing Keith’s wrist and holding his hand in the air. Veronica’s answering smile was soft.

“Is he good with kids?” she asked, her question directed toward’s Keith. “Your cosmic wolf?”

“Uh, I don’t know…” Keith began.

“Kosmo’s great with kids!” Lance claimed immediately. “He’s super gentle, they’ll be fine. You’re okay with letting them play with him, right Keith?” Lance suddenly added, turning to face him.

“Yeah, that’s fine with me,” he said, before he blinked and continued with, “And we’re not calling him Kosmo!”

Lance scoffed. “You know he can’t actually tell you his name, right?”

Keith pouted. “It’s space,” he said. “You never know with space.”

“Just call him here,” Lance pleaded. “He responds to that as his name now, you know. We’ve all been calling him that.”

Keith gaped, offended, and Veronica failed to stifle a laugh from across the room.

“Call him!” Lance urged.

With a huff, Keith relented. “Come here, Kosmo!” he called softly. Like that, light exploded in the middle of the room as Kosmo appeared with a _poof_.

“Good boy!” Lance added, reaching out and petting the wolf behind the ears. “You wanna meet my niece and nephew?” he said to Keith, looking at him hopefully as he stood. A grin overtook his face when Keith nodded, getting to his feet with him.

Lance slipped his hand into Keith’s as he walked towards the door. “You comin’ sis?” he asked Veronica. She barely had a chance to nod before Lance was wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her down the hall with them, his thumb rubbing minutely over Keith’s.

Maybe he _could_  get used to all this. They had nothing but time, after all.


End file.
